The Beast Within Us
by DrummerBoy4life
Summary: Jak And Dark get the suprise of their life as someone beats them in a fight. Who is this mystery person and where does he get his great strength from? All shall Be Revealed in the story. TessXOC slight fluff  Used to be called The Son of The Devil.
1. Chapter 1

****

Autors Note:

_This is my first ever fic so **please **dont be mean in reveiws (if i even get any)_

_this story is going to pretty much follow Jak 2 but will have my OC in it. His name is Mike._

**Mike - **Hi...Uhhhhh...Bye!

_He's quite shy, but _**On With The Fic...**

**

* * *

**

********

Chater 1 - What Did I do?

I woke up in Haven City lying in alleyway with a rifle pointed at my head. I knew I was in for it now.

"WAKE UP" the KG shouted at me.

"Wha...why?" I asked groggily. Looking up, I now saw a large group of KG soldiers surrounding me; all with guns pointing at my head.

"By order of the Esteemed Barron praxis you are hereby under arrest for the crimes of", the leader of the group trailed off a list of my offences:

"Insulting the Barron in front of a KG patrol.

Living in the beautiful city of Haven without a home.

20 counts of aggression towards KG troops.

30 counts of vehicular tyranny." as he said this one he glared at me over his sheet.

"25 counts of attempted murder of KG troops", some of the KG snickered at the word 'attempted'.

"17 counts of known KG murder", all snickers died at the high murder count. 17 kills was considered a high number by the KG troops.

"And possible affiliation with The Underground Front. How do you plea?", finished the KG guard. But he was not expecting the answer that came from me.

"I don't think your gonna believe this Mr KG man. But I plead guilty for all those crimes and more." I stood up out of the gutter and faced the poor KG soldier that had woken me up. At 6'4" I was towering over him - most elves were only 5'11". I stared him down.

" What. Are. You. Going. To. Do... Hmmm?" I said punctuating every word with a poke to the chest.

The rest of the KG group didn't know what to do. I was threatening their leader and they had orders that I was to be brought in alive and unharmed. If they shot me I would definitely be harmed. But if they didn't I would probably end up hurting their leader and then they would be punished severely for their actions in not protecting him well enough.

Suddenly one brave (or very jumpy) KG troop decided to shoot me! Luckily I have intense reflexes and I was able to dodge the bullet in time. The same could not be said for the Leader. Because he was standing in front of me, and the shot came from behind, the bullet just splattered right into his head and he fell to the floor instantly.

Dead.

The only sound that came from the KG that made the shoot was a small "meep" as he realised what he had done. He had shot their leader but there was no time for guilt as he saw me raging towards him.

"CAN YOU NOT EVEN KEEP YOUR FINGER OFF THE TRIGGER YOU FUCKING BAFOON!". I gave him a light punch in the stomach after which I lifted him up off the ground by his throat, a feat which the soldier was very surprised by.

"Oh so your surprised by my strength are you" I said slowly tightening my grip on his throat. "You should see what I'm like when I get pissed off"

"I won't... Arghh. Get. To. Achh. If you. Keep... Crushing my throat...", the soldier spluttered while I was holding him 2 foot off the ground.

The other KG troops seemed to have forgotten that they were here to detain me and that their leader had just been shot by their team mate. They were just happy to let their leader rot on the alleyway floor. The KG group were quite intent on just watching me strangle this poor soldier. I think they were surprised by my strength as well. That was until one of them snapped out of it and shouted at me to put the KG down.

"What if I don't", I called out to him.

He replied to my question by cocking his gun and inching his finger towards the trigger.

I thought it was for the best if I released my grip on the poor KG's neck as I let him fall to the ground. His ankle made a satisfying crunch as he landed on the ground. When I let go of him I turned around to see the soldier that had threatened me. His gun was still pointing at me but it was joined by others, the group of Krimson Guards had finally pulled themselves together enough to realise I was a threat.

"**Fuck**!" I exclaimed. I had nowhere to go and I wasn't exactly bullet proof. I gave up. I let them handcuff me and take me into the Hellcat zoomer. I knew where I was going and it wasn't good.

It was prison.

They took me out of the Hellcat and escorted me to the Fortress entrance where the prison was located deep inside.

"Prisoner Number 70128 you have been nominated for the Dark warrior program.", a computerized, disembodied and female sounding voice said. "You have no choice in the matter", it concluded.

"**Double fuck**".

I've heard about the people that went into that program before; they went insane and tried to kill everything: Guards, prisoners, scientists... Themselves. Nobody has ever survived it. It was a one-way-ticket to death and insanity.

It was lucky though because I had such a high prisoner number. I would be one of the last to get experimented on. I even saw the guy that was going to be before me. Mak or Jak or Zak, one of the three.

"Proceed to your cell, prisoner number 70128. Follow the guards and don't cause any trouble!"

'_I won't cause any trouble. Yet_' I thought to myself.

I followed the guard to my cell and went in. The cell doors slammed shut behind me.

"Welcome to prison, bitch", the guard said, mostly to himself, as he walked away.

"Brilliant. I'm in a small, cramped and stingy cell" I said to myself. "Things can only get worse".

It did get worse.


	2. Chapter 2 He is Shown For What He Is

****

****

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Own Jak Or Daxters Charactes or any of them**

**Claimer**: I OWN My OC's

****

A/N:Well here it is... my second chapter for all u awating fans?(what fans!)

I'm afraid i had to kill my OC to keep The story more accurate to the Jak and Daxter Story T_T

But YOU will still have to read it anyway so i can introduce my new OC Taking Mike's Place... !Michael!

BTW somehow this is DOUBLE the length of Chap 1

so... Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2

"297, 298, 299, 300". I finished my 300th one handed pull up.

I had been in prison for a week and so far it had been hell. The food was crap, the cell was small, I wasn't even allowed out of my cell like most of the prisoners because I was a 'highly dangerous' criminal. As I was thinking about this I decided to start on my other arm but before I could, a guard came round and knocked on the bars of my cell.

"We have orders to escort you to the lab for the beginning of your tests", stated the guard.

"We? All I see is you". After I said this the guard motioned for a group of 6 KG to come forth.

"We, as in Me and Them." He motioned his hand towards the guards. One of the group was shaking like a leaf in a breeze.

"What's your problem?", I pointed at the shaking guard.

"You don't remember me? You picked me up, 2 foot off the ground.". He looked shocked that I didn't remember him. "My ankle is still sore from when you dropped me"

"Oh... Uhh... Sorry about that. I didn't mean to drop you from so far up. I guess I didn't realize." I apologised to him.

**"Shut the fuck up**!", exclaimed the guard that had knocked on my cell bars. "I don't care if your sorry or not I just want to fulfil my orders which were:

To get you to the lab without any trouble. Not that you'd cause any trouble by the look of yea."

I pressed myself against the bars.

"Watch what you say about me. You might just turn out like shaky over there." I pointed over to the KG who I was talking to earlier.

I looked up at him and stared right into the Guards eyes. "And I wasn't even trying to kill him" I said letting the threatening tone that came so easy to me flow out my mouth.

That sentence had ended all communication from me.

"Right... Well... Uhhh...?" the Guard paused remembering what he was going to say.

"Turn around and place your hands through the hole in the cell door"

I did what he said and he handcuffed me with my hands behind my back.

"Take one step forward. We are going to open the cell door. Do not make any sudden movements or attempt to flee."

"Does sneezing count as a sudden movement?"

"why ask tha-", he was interrupted by my horrendously loud sneeze.

"**AAACHOOOO**! Sorry, what were you saying?" I said, sniffling my nose.

"As I was saying. You can turn around now"

I turned around to face him. This time there was no cell door separating us. I may be handcuffed but I could still use my head - Literally!

I walked right up to him and stared him down again. Only this time I was looking for a weak spot on his head. I had decided on his nose, that was always the easiest target.

I suddenly smashed my forehead into his nose, instantly breaking it.

"**FUCK**!", he shouted. "Guards, knock him unconscious. I don't want any more trouble.". He spat, blood coming out of his mouth and onto the catwalk.

As I tried to run away from them before they could get to me. But then I fell. I had lost my balance and I couldn't right myself in time.

The catwalk had come up fast and smashed right into my face.

"Shit!", I tried to roll over to get back up again but all I saw; was a sight that I didn't want to see again in a long time.

The butt of a rifle.

It smacked me straight in the side of my head.

The last thing I heard was "That's him down captain. Looks like we'll have to carry him to the lab"

* * *

**Scientists P.O.V.**

* * *

I had sent the order to fetch the prisoner an hour ago. The guards escorting him should be here by now. To pass the time I decided I would look up the prisoners file from the database. It read:

Height:6"4'

Weight:100kg

Name:?

Place of birth:?

Date of Birth:?

Age:Prisoner appears to be 16 years old

Criminal Record:17 murders and 25 attempted murders.

I looked at the mugshot of him.

He has golden eyes, they were soft but sharp and calculating, like a predators. He has long dark brown hair, it could be easily mistaken for black. It flowed over one eye leaving a dull golden sheen from his eye behind and his hair was nearly draping over his shoulders. In this photo his mouth was in a snarl but that only slightly distorted his already handsome and bold features.

I got pulled out of my thoughts as a guard walked in and announced his presence.

"Sorry we're late but we had some trouble with the prisoner. He was... _Uncooperative_.". I noticed the blood on the guards nose. It had dried by now and was starting to crack when he spoke. "Bring him in and put him over on that gurney.", the guard told the group of KG. "We can put him there can't we, Doctor?"

"Yes, yes. The gurney is fine - he's not terribly harmed is he, I mean how long has he been out." I asked.

The guards carried the prisoner over to the spare gurney. "He's been out of it for about 20 minutes. It was a riffle butt to the side of the head."

"But, but, but that would leave him unconscious for hours and hours, days even." I said, annoyed at the guards lack of care in delivering the prisoner.

"**DAYS**! pfft. He's already wakening up. Look", the guard pointed to the gurney.

"Ughmm. What... What's happened. Oh I remember!" the prisoner sat up, turned around and looked at the guard. "'_Someone_' hit me on the head with a **FUCKING RIFFLE**!

And Who The Hell Are You!", he said pointing straight at me.

"I'm Dr. Robertson. I am going to do some tests on you they are going to be both Physical and Mental. I'll start today's test with getting your info. What is your name?"

"Mike" the prisoner responded flatly.

"Do you have a surname, Mike?" I asked while looking at the info sheet I am supposed to fill in.

"No, I don't have a surname" Mike replied with an icy undertone.

I wrote the name Mike in the first box. "Do you have any family, Mike"

"Do you honestly want to hear about my family?"

"yes", I replied eagerly.

"Well... I _had_ a dad. But he was killed by some group of KG soldiers. I _had_ a mother. But she was taken by the Barron and is probably dead too. The only one I had left was my brother." The prisoner looked up at me from his seated position.

"But he was captured by another group of KG. So I vowed to find him before they could do the same thing that happened to my dad.", the prisoner looked me straight in the eye and continued. His voice getting louder and louder. "Do you know what I found?, after I chased them for half an hour. A body. A body is what I **found**. He was my brother and I let them **_kill_ **him!", tears where now streaming down the prisoners face. "I decided to get revenge for what they had done to me. I went out and I KILLED THEM ALL! All 17 of them. All well trained soldiers. They were nothing compared to me. Compared to what I was feeling! So don't ever ask me about my family again or you will make it to my 18th kill.". After this outburst he started to cry.

'_Family: none_' I quietly wrote on my sheet.

One if the guards tapped my shoulder. "I think I'll leave you with him now. We'll be outside the door." he walked out of the door.

Mike had stopped his sobbing and was now looking at me. His golden eyes scanning me for my purpose. Seeing if I was a threat.

"Right. We will start with the physical tests. See that machine over there", I pointed to a machine that looked like a vertical weights bench, with a bar at about head height. "I need you to get set up and when your ready, lift the bar above your head."

As Mike walked over to the machine I walked into a small control-room with a giant clear window at the front.

"Are you ready, Mike?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Just let me lift the damn weight!"

"Okay." I turned on my Dictaphone, "Starting with a lighter weight of **50kg**, today we are hoping to find out the Subjects maximum weight limit", I said, using my '_scientific_' voice.

Mike gripped the bar and shoved it above his head. The weight was lifted cleanly above him.

"Subject has easily lifted the first weight. I am now going to double it to **100Kg**."

Again Mike gripped the bar and started to push it above his head. He started to struggle with this weight but then finished cleanly with the weight above him.

"Is that all there is. Come Doc at least give me a _challenge_" Mike commented.

"Subject is finding the task to easy. Doubling the weight again to **200Kg**!"

This time when Mike grabbed the bar he was struggling to get the weight above his head. He had never lifted more than 175Kg above his head but as he lifted the weight cleanly above his head he decided he had had enough. Mike asked the Scientist to stop. **Now**!

"**No**! You are not going to stop. We _WILL_ find the weight you can't lift, then we shall finish this experiment."

There was no threat in talking to the prisoner like that because there was a 5 inch thick piece of glass in front of me and he was trapped under a 200Kg weight. I didn't even care when he made a death threat to me.

"I am now changing the weight to **250Kg**.". I typed into the comport the weight I wanted. "I think I am finally near finding his maximum weight limit. He has so far surpassed any prisoners before him, if he can lift this weight then there is no doubt that he will be the best candidate for the 'Dark Warrior Program'. Although", I thought out loud, "the prisoner before him, Jak also showed promise. It will be hard to decide between them because only one can Become the Dark Warrior."

Mike had started to lift the weight. He was barely able to lift this weight above his shoulders. Mike started to feel his blood pump faster and faster. Adrenaline running through his veins. But it wasn't adrenaline? It was another feeling, more _primal_, stronger than adrenaline. A **_MUCH_ **bigger boost. It was as if his very muscles were changing, enlarging, from this new chemical in his body.

Mike used all this new found strength to push the weight up above his head. But he pushed the bar up further than he thought. The weight flew up 10 foot in the air.

But as mike was revelling in his new found strength. He got distracted by a new feeling, it wasn't just his muscles changing. He could feel his bones changing as well.

It was agonising to watch as Mike's bones began to stretch into some deformed shape. His fingernails were changing, getting longer thicker and slowly changing colour.

Mike had forgotten about the weight, the **250Kg **colossus that was still above his head came rushing down towards him.

"**MOVE**!" I yelled at him. He didn't hear me, he was doubled over in pain and couldn't hear anything. The weight was rushing towards him.

I couldn't even look while I was waiting for the bone crunching sound that would come next.

**CRACK**!

The sound was the most unpleasant thing I have ever heard.

I could only see an arm hanging out from the bottom of the giant weight.

He was dead. Mike is dead.

I walked over to the door to call the guards back in to take the body away. There was no point in even checking for a pulse, no one could have survived that.

"Where is he. Is he ready to come back to his cell" the guard asked, while looking around for the prisoner.

I pointed over to the machine. "He's not going back to his cell, he's under there. He was crushed by quarter of a tonne... He's dead."

The guards all looked sombre for a moment. It was always sad when a prisoner had to die for no reason. They went over to get the body from under the machine.

"Here this will help", I flicked the switch for the weights to go back up, revealing Mike's body beneath.

"Thanks" one of the guards said as they all picked up Mike's body and carried him off to the infirmary for a post-mortem.

As they left out the door I couldn't help but look at his body. I knew that I was my fault now. '_I should have just left it at 200Kg'_ I thought. It was to late anyway?

Mike's arm twitched.

* * *

**A/N:**MWAHAHAHA You all thought he was dead MWAHAHAHA... HE WILLL LIVE AAAHAHAHAHA

But i do have a problem - i dont know whether to make him have amneasia like Woverine in X-Men or if he should wake up with all his memories

And yes That was the beginning of a transformation... but i'm not telling you what he transforms into...


	3. The Transformation

**A/N: **i have to admit this chapter is abit suckish. i just couldnt feel the flow for it any more so **I'm sorry if its bad**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Jak And Daxter Characters or any of their worl**

**Claimer: I own my OC-Mike/Michael**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

1 and a half years later...

I was lying in a hospital bed completely unconscious, regardless to every thing around me. All I remember is how I got here.

**FLASHBACK** :

_I had just finished pushing the 200Kg weight above my head. I couldn't lift any more. I was done, finished. As far as I was concerned this was the end of the Scientists little test. He had found the maximum I could lift and It was 200Kg._

_"That's the most I can lift, you can stop the test now", I said to Dr. Robertson._

_"NO! You will lift more" he said, tauntingly._

_I saw him reach for the controls and set the weight higher._

_'Crap, here it comes' I thought. I braced my self for a weight that I never thought I could lift, I didn't think it's humanly possible to lift it._

_But I still tried._

_I now felt the weight. It was pushing down on my shoulders, crushing me slowly. Not stopping until I was lying on the floor in defeat._

_I was NOT going to let that happen._

_I summoned all my strength to lift it. I pushed it up._

_There was no change, the bar was still there. The same place, still crushing me._

_Then I felt it._

_A strange feeling that I had never felt before. It wasn't like an adrenaline rush, it felt more powerful it was like I could take on the world._

_Then I herd it._

_A voice in my head. Telling me I could do anything._

_"**This weight is nothing. Nothing compared to you, to what you could be**" it whispered to my ego. **"Just let me help you.** **And everything will be easy"**_

_The weight was still slowly crushing me. Then I felt them changing. My muscles were getting bigger, stronger and more powerful than I thought was possible._

_The weight was getting lighter, had the scientist finally given me a break._

_No. The weight was still the same. I was just getting stronger, my muscles were now double what I had._

_I felt the true power that I was, for once. **"That's it feel your new strength. Feel what I have given you.**" the voice in my hard whispered. **"Feel your new strength.** **Throw this weight away".**_

_I did... I threw it high above my head._

_"What more can you give to me" I said to the voice in my head._

_"**This**" it replied._

_I could feel my whole body start to change, everything was getting bigger, stronger. I could feel my bones elongating into a deformed shape. A shape that was completely unknown to me. My bones were getting stronger though, they felt... Reinforced by something. Something that would never brake not even under the most toughest pressure._

_I could feel my eyes changing. My pupils were going from round holes to slits, like a cat's eyes._

_I could not see anything though because my eyes were scrunched up in pain, I felt like crying._

_If only I could._

_I felt my teeth changing. They were sharpening, my canines were getting bigger. They started to push over my bottom lip, nearly cutting right through it._

_"**Yesss**", coed the voice in my head. **"Do you feel it now.** **The power you can have.** **Just a few more minutes and you will be complete."**_

_I started to feel my fingers changing. There were getting longer and thinner. My fingernails were changing also, changing colour from a transparent White to a sickening matt black colour._

_But before I could draw my attention to another feeling at the base of my spine. I heard someone shout something._

_"**MOVE**!" the scientist shouted._

_As I turned to look at him I felt a great weight hit me._

_I was knocked unconscious._

_'Why am I not dead' I thought_

_"**Do you want to be"** the voice in my head replied._

_'No but... I mean... I-I-I should be dead"_

_**"NO YOU SHOULDN'T. YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU ARE... I Am Here To Help You Remember."**_

_'Are you meaning... That I am invincible'_

_**"No. Just very hard to kill. But when you reach your full potential AS THE!-"**_

**FLASHBACK** **END** :

I started to wake up from my memory. It had been playing over and over again in my dreams. I just couldn't remember the end. What was I supposed to be?

When I had been in a coma for a year and-a-bit I had learned what that voice in my head was called. Michael is what he called himself.

As I looked around and focused, I saw a nurse standing next to my bed. I tried to grab her arm to get her attention so that I could ask her where I was. But I couldn't move my arm, it was secured down by a strap.

"Eh... Eh... M-M-M-Miss!" I asked, forgetting how to use my mouth.

She turned around and gasped when she saw I was awake. "Get a doctor in here. **NOW**!" she shouted.

Next thing a doctor came running into the room. He also looked at me, surprised I was awake.

"Where am I." I asked slightly dazed.

"You are in the prison infirmary. In the ICU. You have been in a comatose state for 1 and a half years. There have been some '_changes_' to your body from the last time you were conscious. We had to tie you down for when you woke up, we weren't sure if you were a threat or not considering your '_changes_'.

The doctor undid my bindings and handed me a mirror so I could look at my '_changes_'.

The first thing I noticed was my eyes. They were no longer elven eyes. They were the eyes of a predator, instead of round pupils I had slits that contracted when there was to much light. They were a more yellow instead of the golden I used to have, but now they had a hint of red. You could see, In the fringes of the iris that it is a deep crimson red.

The bone structure in my face had changed as well. The change did not mar my face though, it almost made me look... More handsome? I looked closer, my chin was more sculpted, my cheek-bones were now more pronounced and my nose, instead of looking like it had been broken several times (which it had been) it looked more, aristocratic, regal almost. Instead of being bent and crooked, it was angled and straight with perfect symmetry.

As I bit my lip deciding if the change was better but that was when I also noticed my teeth, they nearly went right through my bottom lip. They were no longer just teeth, they were fangs. My '**fangs**' were half an inch long and as sharp as any blade.

As I was thinking of blades, I looked at my hands to see the other changes. My fingers now looked like talons, they were long and thin with my fingernails ending at a sharp point. My fingernails were black claws and had grown to about an inch long.

"What happened to me" I whispered to myself, letting go of the mirror.

The doctor, thinking I had asked him a question, responded. "You were clinically dead for 15 minutes and we were about to give you a post-mortem. But then you jumped up, claiming you were alive again, shouting 'I live. Michael lives!' and then fell to the floor stuttering something about a _half-transformation_. That was when we decided to put you in the ICU, were you have stayed for 1 and a half years.", the doctor finished.

"Right... What else has changed in me"

"Well your bones are now hollow, like a birds, so your weight has stayed the same even though everything else has gotten well... Bigger"

My eyes started to turn down to my crotch area, "you'll have to find out about that one by yourself, aha ha." the doctor laughed, as if knowing my intentions.

"Can I get out of this bed" I asked

"Not yet... I would like to run some tests first"

"No. Tests." I grumbled.

"But they are a necessity" he argued.

"**NO**! **TESTS**!" I roared at him, bearing my fangs.

"Okay, no tests but could you please sit down. You are scaring the nurse."

I hadn't noticed the blonde nurse who had gotten the doctor in the first place. She was sitting on a chair behind him, a look of shear terror was plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry" I sat down and looked her straight in the eyes. "I really am" I said in the most heart-felt tone I could manage.

"It's... Okay" she squeaked.

"Is there anything else that has changed, Doctor because my stomach feel funny"

"Yes there has been a slight change there" the doctor said. "All your vital organs have moved, you ribcage has expanded and linked together. Where your heart is, there is now 2 inches of bone. And your bones are now somehow reinforced by something we don't know. We do know that they are basically unbreakable and your skin has become tough like leather but is still somehow as soft as it normally is"

"Wow, is there a full length mirror any where?"

The nurse sprung up out of her seat.

"Yes there is. I can take you there" she said, still a slight squeak in her voice.

"Thanks" I responded. After I said that I swear I saw her blush.

I got up and tried to stand up straight. It was harder than it sounds after being in a coma. After I had remembered how to stand again I followed her to the room. But as I went out the door, I heard the doctor whisper in her ear. "Keep an eye on him, he is very dangerous and doesn't know his own strength" she nodded and caught up with me.

I followed her to this room with a mirror. It was more like a dressing room, with a mirror on every wall at every angle.

But as soon as I caught my reflection I realised why she would be scared of me.

"I'm a monster" I said out loud.

"No, you are not a monster" the nurse said, turning around. "Look closer"

I looked at my reflection closely and saw something unexpected. The _nurse's_ hand was starting to rub my shoulder.

"My name is, Tess. What's your name"

I turned around and looked at her cautiously. "My name is Mike, Tess". I turned around and took her hand. "but that's all I'm going to give you, so could you please get out if here while I have a look at myself" I said, slowly pushing her towards the door. "and could you make sure no one comes in, Tess"

"Fine" she grumbled, "But I might sneak a peek!" she said while sauntering out the door.

"What..."

After I made sure that absolutely no one was in the room. I decided the coast was clear so I took my top off and looked at in the mirror to see any more '_changes_'.

I noticed that instead of the small well defined muscles I had before had now become massive amounts of muscle. They were now double the size I had before, but they were still toned and as solid as a rock.

My shoulders were much broader as well, to broad for a 16 (well I guess I'm 17 now) year old. I could easily pass for a 20 year old man, with my height and my new face.

I decided to forget about that and focus more on the other changes, like my ribs which were now clearly visible and like the doctor said they had now became entwined together.

Near the bottom of my chest I had what appeared to be an... _8 pack_? I did always try to keep my muscle toned but an 8 pack was far beyond anything I thought I would have.

I had decided that I had seen enough, but for some reason I couldn't help but look over my shoulder, something was missing. I reached around and felt my shoulder blades. It was like an itch that could not be scratched and the more I thought about it the more I felt the need to scratch...

"Are you done in there yet, the doctor wants to see you again" Tess said, interrupting me when I felt that I was about to finally scratch that itch.

"Yeah, I'll come out now" I said walking toward the door, forgetting I had my top still off.

"Why you would want to hide '_that_' body from anyone is a mystery" Tess commented on my shirtless state.

"I just needed to see a few things for myself, okay" I said while putting my shirt back on.

We arrived back at the infirmary in a matter of minutes and the doctor was there waiting for us. The nurse left the room and went away do something else.

"I have a few questions for you, Mike. Can you remember anything before the accident, like your family. Do you know who your father is."

"But he's dead, I think? Aren't all my family dead!... The Barron killed them all! He WILL pay!" I was starting to shout, remembering my sorrows.

"Calm down, Mike. Calm down. I won't ask you any more questions about your family but can you remember anything else. Like where were you born?" the doctor asked digging for information.

"Where I was born. I was born in Haven and I lived with my parents."

"Right..." the doctor was disappointed by that answer. "well I think it is time for you to get out of here and into another cell. Your old cell got given to another prisoner so you will have to be moved"

The doctor called some guards to escort me to my new cell. "Put him in cell 2108" I heard whisper to the guards. The guards nodded and took me out the door and onto the catwalk style path. I walked along with them and put up no resistance when they forced me into another small and cramped cell. I thought there was no difference between this one and my old cell. Until I noticed a cocky smile on one of the guards lips.

"What's got you smiling?" I said through the bars.

"What I'm smiling at, is the fact that you can't escape. These bars are precursor metal, very rare for 'someone' to get put in a cell with these bars. But the doctor asked specifically for you to be put in this cell"

"Why would that be? Hmm. Why does the dear doctor think I would want to escape"

"I don't know why he would put you here. But all I know is that these cells are where we keep the dangerous and wild animals before they get killed"

After he said this he motioned for the rest of the guards to leave and then also left himself.

Well, I certainly looked the part of a wild animal but I was starting to question why the doctor thought I would escape.

"_**why wouldn't you**_" the voice in my head answered.

"Michael, I thought you were going to be gone when I woke up"

"_**No, I'm as big a part of you as you are of me**_" Michael replied.

"well at least I can talk to you since there is no one else in this cell"

"_**who said I WANT to talk to you**_" Michael replied bitterly.

"Well never mind, I'm going to sleep any way"

_**"You mean, we're going to sleep"**_

"Just, **SHUT UP**!" I said out loud. A guard that was walking past looked slightly offended and gave me a stern look.

I fell down onto my sheets, there wasn't a bed. No mattress or anything. Just sheets lying on the floor.

As I was falling asleep. I felt the itch at my shoulder blades again but I just ignored it and fell asleep anyway.

Tess had just finished her shift and was going to bed, but she had to do something first. She walked into an abandoned alcove of the prison and took out her communicator. She called the one person who would know what do do know.

"He has woken up, although he is not the same as he was. He's '_changed_'. And I think he will have a hard time remembering our cause, I don't think he even recognized me"

"But are these changes for better or worse" a raspy but commanding voice replied.

"Well, it looks like he is even tougher and stronger than he was before. But I still can't believe he didn't recognize _me_ Torn."

"Relax" Torn replied "He only met you a couple of times any way".

What Torn did not know is that Tess and Mike had known each other better. More... Intimately.

"How is the escape plan coming along?" Torn asked.

"I don't think we can rescue him. He has been put in the cells with precursor metal bars"

"SHIT! He was our best warrior and a brilliant covert operative. He helped get most of the dirt we know off Krew. It was a pity he started to get attached to that Sig character. He must've felt like a father figure to Mike considering what happened to his father." Torn said with a hint of empathy in his voice.

"How is the underground doing anyway. I have been trying to get as much info about this 'Dark Warrior Project' as I can but all I know so far is that they have started on another boy named Jak... Apparently he is a channeller?"

"A channeller?" Torn echoed.

"yeah, I'll have to go Torn. The guards have started their patrols and I'm out later than I should be. I wouldn't want to end up here as a prisoner. Tess out!"

Tess hung up the communicator and headed for her room in the prison staff quarters. "I wonder if Mike will ever remember me?" Tess thought as she was reaching the door.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm hoping the next chapter will be better and might even include a certain **_Fluffy_** charcter we all love...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm sorry about taking so long with this one but i started to read a very good novel series called 'The Belgariad' and Kinda forgot.

The reason this chapter is small is because it had to get split into two different chapters because i felt that the different plots were to different.

I would like to give my thanks to **White Cherry Rose **for the reviews and I recomend reading the stories : **Into the Game **and **I will Follow You Paw And Foot**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Rivalry**

I woke up to the monotonous torture of prison. Every day for the past week I had to wake up on the cold concrete floor, with nothing to keep me warm except the tangle of soiled sheets that is my '_bed_'. For me it had only really been 2 and a half weeks in prison because of me being in a coma for 18 months.

When I was in that coma it was bliss. Not being aware of my surroundings. Not being aware of all the guards watching me and being completely oblivious to a certain nurse who cared for me over all of those months. Ahh; it was really bliss. But now I have been shoved straight back into the system. I'm now receiving the '_justice_' that Barron Praxis thinks I deserve.

I think I got 35 years of imprisonment; turns out it was for a crime I didn't even commit. It wasn't for all the murders. No.

It was for breaking the nose off the Praxis statue. I don't even know who done it, but whoever did it I congratulate them because the Barron sure looks a hell lot better without a nose.

But back to me and my cell.

While I was sleeping a few nights ago I heard a terrible, terrible noise coming from the centre of our cell complex. The noise was enough to wake me up, even though nowadays I'm a very light sleeper. I saw who had made the noise 10 minutes later when the guards were dragging a prisoner to a cell across from mine.

They passed right by my cell and I couldn't help but obey my natural sense of curiosity. "What happened to him" I asked one if the guards.

"What should have happened to you. This '_Boy_' here is our new '_**Dark Warrior**_'. He will be waking up soon though and the other guards tell me he gets a bit '_testy_' when he is awake."

"What do you mean by testy" I asked, trying to find out if this '_boy_' was dangerous.

"He's killed 15 guards who have tried to detain him. They say he changes into... Something else"

I actually laughed at this and at the guards apparent fear of what that '_boy_' changes into. I walked up closer to the cell bars. "Look at '**me**'. At least he." I gestured over to the boy "Can change back"

The guard started to actually look at me, noticing my distinct claws and fangs. His skin went a deathly pale as he realized that he had been talking to a monster. "Your a **monster**, I will never forget how you look. Fear has etched your image into my eyes"

"Oh will you **Shut UP**. That '_boy_' is waking up again, remember that it was him that you were first so feared of."

The other guards started to move the prisoner back towards his cell; they did have a slight increase in their speed though.

But now today I actually got up early enough to see him before he got moody. He was in his cell doing one handed pull ups. I could hear him counting from here. I heard him stop at 90 and he was looking quite proud of himself.

"My record is 300, if you want to try to beat it" I called out to him from my cell.

He grumbled some kind of reply. I think he said something about him tearing me apart because of his almighty strength.

"what's yer name, kid" I asked, feeling the need to know more about this cocky boy.

"Jak" he grumbled again.

"Well, _Jak,_ if you think you can beat my strength then bend the bars of your cell and well talk face to face." I challenged him.

"These bars are precursor metal. Impossible to bend or harm. '_I'm_' not even that strong" Jak replied somewhat in a challenging tone itself. "What's _your_ name. I told you that I'm, Jak so you should tell me your name"

"My name is Mike, Jak. But I think we should continue this conversation tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Because the guards are just around the corner and they are coming for you, Jak" I said.

The guards came over to Jak's cell and dragged him out. On Jak's part he didn't put up much of a fight. A few punches here and there but no '_killer_' moves at all.

They took him past my cell and I saw for the first time how young he looked. He face and demeanour made him look 18 but his size was that of a teenage elf. Although the most strange thing about him was the smell of Dark Eco running through his veins. Michael licked his lips. He was suddenly very excited by the prospect of Dark Eco; even if it was pumping through another man's body. He still wanted it.

I quickly controlled my sudden lust for Dark Eco, backed away from the bars and headed towards my bed. I sat alone with my thoughts and I started to wonder if I could actually take Jak's challenge. The bars did not seem to be to thick and with the correct leverage in the right place, they could bend. The bars were precursor metal though and that was '_impossible_' to damage.

At that conclusion I decided to give up and go back to my bed but I was struck by a sudden thought. If that Jak could change from one form to another then so could I.

"_**'Well done'. It took you long enough to figure out"**_ Michael said in his normal mocking tone.

"Did you know that I could change back?" I said with slight venom.

"_**Yes**_"

"Then by Mar, why did you tell me. I thought I would be a monster for the rest of my life, I will finally be able to go back to Tess." I got up out of my bed and started to pace. "How do I do it, Michael?"

_**"You have to think of a form you know, you need to know exactly what you want to look like and you need to focus on that form. You have to remember though, no matter what you look like on the outside. You WILL always be a monster"**_

"Thanks for the motivating speech, I'm '_really_' looking forward to it now" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

I was going to try one part of my body first, my hand. I thought they were the most unsightly thing so it would be best to start with them.

I started to focus all my attention to my hands, willing them to change back into my old hands, scars and all. I willed my fingers to grow shorter, back to their normal size. Finally I willed my fingernails to shorten and change from that sickening colour back to the normal transparency.

All through this I had had my eyes shut in concentration and I did not know if it had worked out yet. I had to find out though so I carefully opened my eyes and looked at my hands.

They were normal again!

No more claws, no more talon-like fingers and **NO MORE CLAWS**! They were all back to normal, although my fingernails were still a bit longer than normal but they would still pass.

"And now for the rest of me". I pictured what I wanted to look like. I wanted my muscles to look smaller, I wanted my shoulder to be a bit less broad, I especially wanted my fangs to be gone and most of all I wanted my eyes to return back to the regular round pupils.

This time though; when I was changing there was no pain. A slight tingling maybe but no pain. After the tingling had gone I opened my eyes again and I looked into the shiny metal floor of my cell to try and capture a reflection.

I saw my old self again.

There was no more slitted pupils and my eyes were back to the same colour. My shoulders were not as broad and as I looked down to my stomach I was relieved. I saw that my 8-pack had changed back into my old 6-pack and it was looking better than ever.

_**"Well you done a good job for your first time"**_ Michael said, an almost respecting tone to his voice.

"Yeah, at least this time it didn't hurt. I feel quite normal actually"

_**"Yes, you will get better and soon you will not even need to think about the appearance you want. It will come naturally to someone like you."**_

I moved back towards my bed and sat down. I stared out the cell bars into the prison pondering what Michael had meant by _'Someone Like You'. _I got distracted though because through the bars I saw a small orange rat run across the cell block towards where the guards had taken Jak.

Although he looked to big to be a rat and they normally aren't orange.

So I left the thought hanging as I tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **in the next chapter Daxter will rescue Jak and it will follow that curve... until when Tess does _something_.

i'm Not saying **what **it is but i will say that it is to do with Mike.

Mike will also learn more about his background and Sig Shall be introduced aswell

**So look forward to a plot filled chapter next time! **


	5. Chapter 5  Escape

**A/N: **i am only adding this chapter so that you guys(gals aswell) have something to read. The **Huge plot filled** chapter will comming next where Mike will finally meet Sig and Co.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Reunion**

* * *

Daxter's POV

* * *

I had been running round this prison for _'ages'_. When I heard the plan it had sounded so easy; get Jak, get Mike. I didn't even know who Mike was so I had decided that Jak was first priority. He will be so surprised when I tell him what I've done and what I had to do to get in on this prison break.

My ears twitched lower as I heard a sound not too far away of a person being dragged away by guards. Naturally my first thought was to stay away from any guards, but then I heard them call his name out.

It also sounded like there was some kind of struggle. It was hard to hear so I ran toward the sound.

I passed another cell with a guy in it. This guy must be only 19 by the look of him but he also looked like he really wanted sleep so I left him alone and ran towards the sound again.

I turned the corner and there he was. Surrounded by so many guards but still trying his best to kick all their asses. My best friend.

It was Jak.

I hid in the darkness next a table/chair thing and waited for the guards to get beaten by Jak. I waited for another 15 minutes until I realised that Jak was going to lose and the guards were going to take him away back to his cell.

But they didn't take Jak back to his cell; they pulled him onto the table/chair thing that I was hiding underneath and started to strap him in.

One of the guards went over to a scientist that had suddenly joined this motley group around Jak.

"I want you to up the dosage from the last experiment" the KG guard said to the scientist. "I want it to be double the last dosage. If he doesn't die from this much Eco then something **must** change in him!"

"But, Errol. Upping it that much will kill him. He is one of few channellers left; we should not be so hard in these experiments"

"I don't care what you think! I have been told by the Barron himself that this experiment **MUST** succeed" Errol said with a smug look on his face but it was also tinged with worry over what the Barron would do if he failed.

"I've told you already this **WILL** kill him" the scientist exclaimed.

"I don't care about one measly individual's life" the Barron said after skulking up behind the scientist "I just want this done. **NOW**!"

"Okay" the scientist mumbled. I could see that he had begun to do some stuff on his screen-thingy and that seemed to make the others all happy.

I had started to wonder what they had meant by upping the dosage of Eco. I soon got my answer when I saw Dark Eco being injected straight into Jak and they were just laughing as if this was some joke.

Then the screams started.

I had heard Jak scream before, but nothing compared to the noise he was making just now. It was intolerable and I had to get away from it.

I looked around and saw a platform that was underneath the big chair thing. I decided that if I could climb down then I would go undetected and I would get away faster.

I made all the necessary plans, prayed to any precursor that would listen and then I Jumped.

I landed on the small platform without much fuss and I was able to hide, yet still hear all voices from the top, and be away from the sight of Jak being tortured like that.

Then suddenly it was over. Jak had stopped screaming and it sounded like the experiment had finished.

I heard a female computerised voice say, "_Dark Eco injection cycle complete. Bio-readings nominal and unchanged"_

_'Does that mean he's alive?'_ I thought to myself. But then I heard the familiar rubbing voice of the Barron.

"**GRRRR**! Nothing! I was informed that this one would be different."

"It appears he is highly resilient to your _'experiments'_ Barron Praxis. I think the_ 'Dark Warrior Program'_ has failed". I heard Errol's grovelling voice say.

I heard Barron Praxis starting to growl again, "You **SHOULD** at least be dead from all the Dark Eco I've pumped into you"

I heard a small thump that sounded like Jak's head being dropped on something.

"What now" I heard Errol's questioning voice ask. "The metalhead armies are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon my men will not hold out for long."

Barron Praxis started to shout. "I will not be known as the man who let the city be overrun by those **VILE CREATURES**! Move forward with plan B and get rid of this _'thing'_"

I heard Errol snivel his reply. "As you wish_ sir_. I'll be back for you later..."

I snuck a peak to see if they had gone yet. I saw them entering the lift and going up.

I nudged the up button on the control pad for my platform and got the clothes ready for Jak. I decided to make a funny comment to cheer Jak up.

"Ding-Ding third floor, body chains, roach food, torture devices" I thought he would at least giggle or something. I jumped down onto Jak's chest and had look over him. "WHOA what they do da you" he still did not acknowledge me. "_Jaaak_, it's me. Daxter." Jak opened his eyes although it looked like the effort was too much and he rolled them shut again. "That's a fine hello. I've been crawling around this place." for emphasis I stood on his... _'Sensitive'_ parts to see if he would pay any more attention. "I've been risking my tail" I turned around and grabbed it to show him, "**LITERALLY**! To save you. I've been looking for you for 2 years!" I grabbed his shirt collar and started to shake him, I was getting so worried. "Say something! _**JUST THIS ONCE**_!"

Jak suddenly woke up and shouted his plea for vengeance. "**I'm GONNA KILL PRAXIS**!"

I put my paw over Jak's mouth, scared that he could suddenly shout. "_SHHH_! We need to get you out of here." I jumped off him over to the locks on his wrists. "Just let me figure out how to get the..." Jak was suddenly breathing very hard and it sounded like the locks on his wrist were starting to snap.

"_**ARRGHH**_!" Jak had snapped the locks clean off.

"Or... Ah... You could get them off" I said to Jak, but... It wasn't Jak anymore. I looked up into those rage filled eyes that were as dark as the Eco that done this. He was so pale and he had... HORNS and... CLAWS and other animalistic things.

This thing had started to lumber towards me. I couldn't do anything. I was stuck in its gaze. He raised his clawed hand out to dismember me and slice me in half.

I needed to know one thing first though. I looked up into his eyes again and asked the question.

"_Jak_?" I asked the monster. "It's me... Your old pal Daxter". The monster cocked his head, as if remembering, and stopped his slow clawed hand.

I looked into its eyes again and I swear that I saw a hint of Jak's blue still there.

"Daxter?" the monster asked but it was Jak's voice.

It started to change. Its claws got shorter and retreated back into normal nails. Its skin tone started to chain back into Jak's old tan colour. His fangs started to reform back into normal teeth. Lastly his horns started to push back into his head.

Jak was standing in front of me again.

I quickly recovered and tried to mask my fear with another joke. "_Sheesh_. What the HELL was THAT." I was still shocked at what he had become. "Remind _'me'_ never to piss you off." I looked him over again. "C'mon tall, dark and gruesome" I jumped onto his shoulder. "I ehh... I brought you some new threads. Put em on over there." I pointed down an abandoned prison alcove. I jumped off his shoulder so that he could change in private.

"T-thanks Dax" I looked at him from the catwalk. He looked genuinely happy to see me... Or is it because he is going to escape?

"You're welcome Jak" I replied. "I need to find this other prisoner called, Mike so I need to look out for him. I will only be gone a couple minutes"

Jak was silently nodding his head until he heard the name Mike. "What has Mike got to do with you, Daxter?" Jak demanded.

"The people who are helping me get _you _out want me to break _him _out too. Apparently he is a very good asset to the people I work for and they don't want him being given over to the Barron." I explained.

Jak turned around and walked down the abandoned alcove to get changed. "He is in the cell next to my old one. It's down the corridor and the second left. You got that Daxter" Jak said with his deeper and commanding voice still surprising me.

"Thanks Jak" he wasn't rally listening to me anymore; it sounded like he was trying to remember how a belt works.

I ran towards where Jak had told me to go.

* * *

**A/N: **sorry about saying that i would put up a long chapter with Sig in it but it was starting to get to long so i cut this chapter out. Next chapter i **Promise **some loving between two special characters; if you have read the summary then you will know who they are.

But really, the other chapter with this chapter in in was about 5,000 words long so i **HAD **to split it up.

Still Soz about it.


	6. Revalations

**A/N: Well here it is... the long awaited chapter where mike finally learns who he is, sortof. Well if you think you can figure it out, PM so i can tell you if you are right.**

**i'm still goin to say thanks to WhiteCherryRose for the reveiws and i really suggest reading the stories I will follow you paw and foot **

**and also read Lightecosage's stories which an awsome read as well**

PLease R+R so that i may better my story according to your reviews

**

* * *

**

Mike's POV

* * *

It had been a few minutes since I had seen that orange rat and I was starting to wonder what it was doing here but I was interrupted by that voice in my head; Michael.

_**"The time has come for us to escape Mike. We need to get out of this prison and back to the fight against Barron Praxis"**_

_"How am I supposed to get out Michael? Those are precursor metal bars. They are indestructible"_ I thought to Michael.

_**"**_'why'_** are they indestructible, Mike?" **_Michael replied_**. "They are indestructible because people **_'believe'_** that they are. If you believe that they are not indestructible and that they can be bent then it will be so... We are only limited by our beliefs of what is possible and what is impossible"**_ Michael concluded; rather philosophically.

I stood up and walked over to the bars again just as I had done the last time when Jak had challenged me. I looked over the bars with one thought in my head.

Nothing is impossible.

I picked what I thought was the weakest bar and I locked onto it with my hand. With my other hand I gripped the bar opposite and then decided that it would be fine.

_"Are you sure this will work, Michael?"_ I questioned, still not too sure about the idea myself.

_**"If you believe that you can bend them then you will; you certainly have the strength to do it." **_Michael replied_**.**_

I believed what Michael said I could do. I could bend these bars. I could escape. Most importantly though... I could get Tess back.

With these thoughts in my mind I gripped the cell bars and locked my hands onto them. I started to pull my arms apart, gradually at first, then with all my strength I ripped my arms outwards.

**"ARRRGGGHHH!"** I shouted out with all the force I could muster up. I could hear my arms being stretched and pulled by the sheer strength from the force of the pull. I felt that Primal sensation again as I started to pull harder at the bars when they started to give way.

Little by little the bars were starting to bend and move out of place. Then with one last almighty pull, the bars bent and I had finally made a hole that was now big enough for me to fit through. "Did I just bend precursor metal?" I said out loud, marvelling at my own strength and at what I had just achieved.

I walked out of the hole that I had made through the bars. I was out of that stupid cage. I _could_ escape and I will get out of this accursed place. I was starting to feel so very joyous with these thoughts running through my head. Then I heard them.

The footsteps; creeping around the corner to my cell. Who I saw was not what I was expecting.

She walked around the corner and noticed me. For a few seconds she was in a shocked silence but then she regained herself and interacted with me.

"The doctor will like to see you in lab 80. He sent me to collect you from you're… Cell?" Tess looked at the bent Precursor bars that were an integral part of my cell. "Mike, how… did you?" she paused and took in all the facts. She turned away from the bars in my cell, but also turned away from me. "Mike, you were right. You _are_ a monster. No normal elf could do that, not even your old-self could do this. I can't… I **won't **look at you! At what you have become!"

"_Tess"_ I cooed to her while trying to lovingly take her hand. I moved up her arm to her shoulder. "_Tess_" I cooed again, this time I turned her around by her shoulders. "Look at me".

Her eyes locked onto mine, my gaze entrapped by her breathlessly beautiful sapphire orbs that could lose me from time itself. Her gaze was not of love but of the shock at seeing me for my-self again and so she stared longingly at my eyes, they were just as she had remembered them; as golden as the sunset in autumn, as bright as the midday sun on a summers day and still as fierce as the harsh cold in winter. This was how Tess remembered Mike.

Tess took a step back, with me still holding onto her, for I feared that I would lose her again, so she could look at me again and see how I had changed. As she looked at me she noticed that I was not a feral beast anymore that looked as if I would kill any thing on sight. I was now the Mike that she loved: with my long and flowing dark brown hair, so dark that is was like looking into twilight - not so dark that it was midnight but not so light that it would be mistaken for dawn. With my smile not contorted into a thing of rage but a picture of a loving embrace. Tess started to descend her focus down from my face to the rest of my body with her eyes lingering on the sight of my un-buttoned shirt. Her gaze carefully inspected my toned and shapely muscles but her eyes lingered on one place in particular… my abs. Then her focus descended once more to just underneath my stomach, her thoughts lingering on memories of what she had seen down there.

Suddenly I pulled her into an embrace, as if to make up for the lost time, and I tilted her head with a small nudge from my hand which was now resting on her chin. Before we could engage in another love filled gaze of equal admiration, Tess placed her hands at the back of my head and pulled. She pulled me right onto her lips, kissing me with so much passion that it felt like she was trying to devour my tongue. I responded in earnest, moving my hand from her chin so that it could rest on her shoulder, joining my other hand, as we began our long overdue contentment for each other through the medium of a kiss.

We started our kiss slowly and lovingly as we enjoyed the feeling of being with each other but soon the kiss started to slowly descend into a passionate, firey, ensemble of feeling and intimacy that could only be shared by us. After 2 years of me being taken away from Tess my feelings were being poured into this passion-fest that was our kiss but… it had to end soon. We both pulled away from each other, our eyes half closed in a daze but then we remembered where we were.

"We could have been caught Mike" Tess said with a shrill point to her voice. I responded still quite dazed from the kiss with passion still pumping through my veins:

"Tess, if anyone _had_ interrupted our kiss I would have no problem tearing them in half"

"Mike how you could say such a thing! I thought you were rid of your bloodlust but no… I thought you were still you" Tess said with shock and pain in her voice.

"It's not like that Tess. I would do it to protect you. I would do anything to protect you, Tess. Look me in the eyes and tell me if I am lying." I pulled her into another embrace but this time it was not one of passion or love; it was one of complete sincerity.

Tess looked right into my eyes again and as she looked she seemed to find herself again. "Oh, Mike" she sighed, "Kiss me… Please"

I looked into her sapphire orbs again and could not find the strength to resist her request. But someone else could…

"**HEY**" A small orange rat shouted at me. "Get away from _MY_ girl. Tess is he doing anything you don't want him to. YOU SHOULD HAVE SHOUTED ON ME." The little rat shouted while trying to punch my leg. "Don't worry I'll deal with him, Tess, just get out of here"

"Daxter" Tess said to the orange creature. "_This_ is Mike. He is the other one we were supposed to rescue. He hasn't done anything wrong. Well he hasn't done _much _wrong" Tess smirked.

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_ me and Daxter both asked a now giggling Tess.

"I don't care what it means. We still need to get out of here. Daxter, is it? Do you know the way out of this prison" I asked the small, orange creature.

"Yeah I know the way out, we will need to get Jak as well though; he is still changing into his new clothes."

"Did you say, Jak? Like… Jak with blonde hair, small guy and a fierce temper?" I questioned the small creature. "I would rather not go with him. Will you mind if I stay behind and follow you after?"

"Fine. I wouldn't want you standing anywhere near me with the way _you _smell! It's a joke by the way so don't… y'know get all pissy with me. " Daxter responded. "But Eh…Tess will you still be able to fulfil you're part of the plan"

"Yes. I will leave now and go do it" Tess said with an adamant amount of patraism in her voice.

"What _is_ you're part Tess?" I asked worried about Tess' safety.

"I need to _distract_ Errol so that you will be able to escape." Tess said firmly.

"WHAT" I burst out. "Did Torn agree to this?" I asked

"It was _his_ idea" Tess responded

"I'll be having words with _Torn_ when I get back"

I felt an unnatural weight on my left shoulder as Daxter had hopped up to there. "We better get moving, Mike. Jak will be waiting and no offense but I will be swapping to his shoulder as soon as we see him. Kay."

We headed off in the direction that Daxter said Jak was in while Tess headed off to go see Errol. As me and Daxter walked towards the chair/table thing Daxter struck me with a question. "Are you like, Jak? Y'know do you transform when you get annoyed and stuff?"

"No I don't transform when I get pissed but… I didn't get the Eco like Jak did. Although if I hadn't been in a coma, it _would_ have been me; not Jak." I decided to tell Daxter the truth about what my fate would have been if that _accident_ hadn't happened. I still feel a pang of guilt about what they done to Jak because of this.

Suddenly Daxter jumped of my shoulder and ran round the corner, I presume it was to find Jak, my suspicions were confirmed when I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Daxter! Did you find Mike? Did you actually _have_ to go find him and help him escape? Why could you not just rescue me? Just me and you; like old times."

"I had to rescue him because _they_ wanted him rescued, okay, Jak. But you will never believe what I caught him doing. He was…"

"That's all the info he needs Daxter, I would prefer if some randomer did not know about my love life." I said cutting Daxter off.

Me and Jak both regarded each other; him with his change of clothes and altogether Badass attitude; me with my changed form - for I was no longer a monster but he also saw me with my un-buttoned prison shirt and flowing hair. We both held each-others gaze until Daxter broke the tension by interrupting us again.

"Right Jak its time to go. Mike will be following from behind us. To escape we will have to make it through a few vents and jump a few _small_ gorges. There might also be some guards but I'm sure that you guys can deal with them… We better move now." Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder and told him where to go. He led us towards a large open vent that led into a store room type place.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna hang back a bit" I said, stopping to look around. I managed to find a few health packs that were in some random boxes, I also managed to find some ammo that was for a scatter gun and in one of the older boxes I found what I was looking for… It was a knife.

The knife had a curved blade with a brass-knuckle style handle, it suited me perfectly. It was not like I didn't use guns but I much preferred fighting with close-combat style weapons. I had been training with a blade of some kind for years; at the underground I had a wicked Long Sword that was serrated on one side and it was a pretty hefty thing as well. But the only way I would ever get to it again was if I escaped from this prison fortress.

Suddenly the alarms went off. Red lights and sirens were going off everywhere; all I could think of was how I am going to injure those idiots for setting the alarm off. I ran at the nearest exit I could find which was another vent opening.

It led out to a massive hallway but there was a huge gorge in the way, I had to jump it. I gathered up all my speed and ran full-pelt at the gap. I had to time my jump perfectly otherwise I would fall what looked like 200 ft.

The gap came up and I launched myself over the edge, cannon-balling forward over to the other side. I was less than 3ft away from the edge but I was falling fast. I reached my arm out and grabbed the ledge and with a sickening noise I heard my arm dislocate as it bared the full force of my weight pulling it down. I flung my other arm to catch onto the ledge and pulled myself up grimacing in pain as I did so.

When I was finally over the ledge I stood up and looked back at the jump that I had made; it was about 18ft by my guess. Then I gave another grimace of pain as my dislocated shoulder grinded against the bone.

I crunched my teeth together as I started to push my shoulder back into place. It had to be quick but that did not mean that the pain was; as I snapped my shoulder back into place there was a distinct popping noise. I moved it around experimentally to see if it was definitely set properly.

Then I heard it. A shout. A call.

The Krimson Guard were after me now so I done the only thing I could. I ran. I ran so fast down this hallway that all I could see where random blotches of crimson as I ran past them all. My feet were pounding against the metallic floor. My heart was pounding in my chest. I could hear the percussive pounding of blood in my ears. All I could do was run.

I was panting, my breath escaping me as I desperately tried to recover it. I could no longer go on. It was the end. I turned into a door way that led to somewhere I didn't care about as the guards started to pile up behind me.

I turned to face them.

There were at least 26 guards; all with guns pointing at me, which brought back memories of how I actually got to the prison in the first place. I looked down to my only weapon; the knife that I had found earlier. There was a silent tension between me and the guards, both of us questioning who would go first. I took a deep breath and I charged at them all.

I let my left fist fly into the closet guard to me, crunching his jawbone, as he fell to the ground another 2 guards came flying at me. I sliced one of the guard's legs, just under the knee, with my knife. I flipped the other guard over my back and snapped his arm in the process. I picked up the fallen guards gun as I ran into the rest of the pack. I was firing randomly at anything that moved; the scatter gun carving through 5 guards who got close enough.

The guards at the back started to fire their riffles with a complete loss of accuracy; they had never had this pressure of death on them before. I looked around for some kind of shield against the bullets but more guards started to swarm towards me although they did not look like they wanted to come any closer, it looked more as if they were being pushed by their _comrades_. This small group started to shoot at me as well, firing so close, the blast barely missing me.

I fired my gun with an unobstructed aim towards the chests of this small pack. The shot takes out 3 guards and at least wounds the 2 others. I ran up to the wounded soldiers and gave them the easier death. I sliced their necks with my knife. They died quickly.

A riffle bullet scuffed across my right arm causing me to cry out in a rage-filled pain. I started to walk venomously towards the remaining 18 guards, tearing at the flesh of any who got in my way.

I had begun to transform again, fingernails growing into claws, teeth growing into fangs, my eyes changed back into their slitted pupils and my muscles nearly tripled in size. With my new eyes I could almost see the blood pumping through all the guard's veins and it looked… intoxicating.

"**Your blood calls out to me, you petty scum. It wants to be **_**free. **_**And who am **_**I**_** to deny a request"** I lunged at the nearest guard, tearing his throat out of his neck.

I leapt from guard to guard, ripping and tearing, as I thinned them all out. Although another riffle shot hit me, this time it was in my chest, grazing of the bone of my ribcage. I stumbled slightly as this shot hit me causing me to miss my target; a guard who was currently reloading a gun. I landed on top of this guard, instead of putting my claws through him. This had angered me so I picked the guard up and threw him at another 5 guards with riffles. The five guards did not survive from the impact of having the guard thrown at them.

I looked at what was left of the group; 6 trembling guards. In the blink of an eye I had already picked my targets and in another second I had chosen my method of killing them. The first guard tasted the business end of my knife as it impaled itself through his armour and skull. The second guard had his arm snapped off from one quick movement; changing from throwing the knife and using the force created form the throw to grab the guards arm and pull it free. The third and fourth guard got their skulls crushed from a shattering punch that connected perfectly to their temples. The fifth guard fell from the same knife as I had recovered it from the first body; it had carved through his ribcage cutting any organs that were unfortunate enough to face the taste of my blade.

I staggered towards the last guard. In a desperate attempt to kill me he shot directly at my arm; I could not tell if this was a deliberate attempt to incapacitate me or if he just couldn't aim. The shot to my arm did not faze me though as I tried to complete the set, what did happen though is I felt a sudden consciousness in my mind.

"_MICHAEL! Stop this now. This man has suffered enough seeing his comrades die by your hand. Just let him go." _

Michael grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him off the ground, squeezing as much air out of him as possible. **"You have been given a chance, you pathetic piece of meat. So run away. NOW!"** I dropped the guard as he started sprinting away; running from what looked like death himself.

When the guard was clear of me I sat down onto the floor and hunched my knees into my chest and I looked over the amassing dead guards. "What did I do?" I questioned myself hoping not to find an answer even though it was in front of me.

Then something really weird happened. The bodies started to ooze out Dark Eco but that wasn't what was odd. The Eco had begun to form into clumps and those clumps were beginning to approach me. The clumps of Eco were getting larger and starting to get faster, pulling themselves towards me. I tried to move out the way but I was stuck in place, I could not move; not even an inch.

The first clump of Dark Eco attached to me and as my skin started to absorb it. I felt a massive pain wrench through my body as what felt like a hundred knifes sliced into me. The pain was too great, I started to pass out but as I fell to the ground I felt it again only it was 20 times as bad as the first time. More clumps of Eco started to creep towards me; it must have been 15 kg of Dark Eco and it was all heading straight to me.

I felt each clump of Dark Eco as they absorbed into me but the pain was starting to lessen. After the 6th clump of the Eco had been taken in by my body I stopped feeling the intense pain and now it was more of a tingle. The feeling was actually… Nice? I began to enjoy the slowly intoxicating feeling of Dark Eco in my veins; the Eco had satisfied what could only be called a thirst and as I slowly stood up, the power that I felt from the Eco began to infest in my mind and I started to think how Jak must feel; he got so much more of this precious ichor than me. Although he suffered for the overuse of Dark Eco that had been forced on him, it had messed with his head and his true power could only be revealed in his anger.

As I looked around this alcove that I had been trapped in I noticed several things: The Dark Eco had all been absorbed by me, the Guards bodies had all disappeared and there was a huge window at the end of this alcove that led outside. I went over to it and looked out. I was 2 stories above the ground but that was not the most important thing I noticed.

I saw Jak, fully transformed, fighting a small pack of guards and protecting what looked like a small boy, 3 years old at the most. But also in the corner, was an old man trying desperately to protect himself from the random stray bullets. Seeing this man like this ignited a strange feeling in me; it was compassion. I took a few steps away from the window and I done it.

I jumped. Straight through the window.

The glass in the window shattered as I smashed through it; my mind set on trying to help this old man protect himself. When I landed, the ground underneath me buckled and made a crater. I saw Jak turn around to acknowledge me as he returned to his fighting; but he done a double take. I was still transformed into my Beast self; my claws glinting eerily, my muscles tensing as I looked around for threats and my slitted eyes scanning all aspects of everything. Beast Jak did not care about my appearance he was more worried about my motives; I could smell the fear radiating off him. As I approached him he tensed, his mouth twisted into a constant snarl.

"**Relax, Jak, I don't want to kill you… Yet"** These words reassured him, sort-of. Jak began the transformation back into his old self and left me so he could walk back over to the kid who was now hiding behind an abandoned zoomer.

"It's okay, kid. I'll give you back to your old friend over there and then you can go back to where ever you want" Jak said in an oddly friendly tone. Jak gave the kid back to this old man.

"Thank you, kind sir for protecting this boy. He is very important. I will help you like you asked, go to the slums and find a dead end. There you will find a group of fighters who are rebelling against Barron Praxis. They will help you, ask to see the shadow."

"Thanks, Kor" Jak turned around and left with Daxter on his shoulder walking away to a place that was their own business.

I walked up to this, Kor forgetting that I was still in my beast form and I tried to talk to him. "Are you okay, old man." I put a clawed hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced me.

"Is _this_ the look that you kids dress up in now? Would you mind if you could get your _claws_ off me please." I looked down at my hands and visibly cringed at the sight of my claws.

"I'm sorry. Just give me a second" I began the transformation that I had first tried in my cell; I made my claws change back into fingernails, I made my teeth change from fangs back into teeth, I made my muscles lessen in size and finally I changed my eyes back into their normal orb shape with their characteristic golden colours.

"Is this better for you, sir?" the man in front of me suddenly became speechless until he uttered a small word. A name.

"_Michael_?" he whispered.

I glanced at him briefly. It was a coincidence that he knew that name, no one else knew of Michael and I was keeping it that way. "What did you say, old man? My name is **Mike"**

He looked at me again, as if looking for an answer to an unbearable question. "Why of course your name is Mike. My name is Kor and it would be best if I was to leave now. I trust you know the way to the underground, Mike. I'm sure that if their _best_ agent didn't know where his own H.Q is then he would be quite embarrassed." Kor looked sceptically at me. "I think we will see each other again soon. Now goodbye" Kor walked off in a random direction to a random street.

"_**Do you have any idea who that was Mike? He was…"**_

"_I don't care Michael. I don't want to talk about it and I certainly don't want to talk to you after what you done."_

"_**That was as much you as it was me and you know it, Mike. The reward at the end was quite nice though. All that Eco!"**_

"_Just go away for a bit Michael. I have things to do and people to see"._ I had to go see an old friend at the Hogs Head.

As I walked through the slums of haven I saw that it was so much worse than when I was here before; the residency of the slums had doubled and almost tripled by the look of it. It was a shock to me to see how Haven's Economy had worsened because of that heartless bastard _Barron Praxis_ not caring about the welfare of his people; his focus was only on this _war _with the metal heads. It almost made me retch thinking about it.

The walking was starting to get boring. I spied nearby zoomer and decided that I might as well use it if had just been abandoned. I switched to the higher hover zone as I merged with the near-by traffic, although as I tried to get out the slums there was a massive force field blocking my entry to the Industrial part of Haven. As I moved the zoomer towards it a guard approached me telling me this was off limits to those without a pass.

"A **Pass**? What do I need a pass for; I only want to go to the Hogs Head."

"Sorry sir. You need a pass to get through the force field; it's been this way for a year now." The guard tried to wave me away with his arm.

I grabbed the guards arm and forced him into a handshake. "Well that's a pity I can't get through. I better let you return to you duty." I let the guard's arm go and the guard walked away to another part of Haven. _"Idiot"_ I held the guards pass in my hand. "He should guard his pocket better"

I then tried again to get through this stupid barrier with my zoomer; the pass in my hand. The force field instantly died away the moment I try to get through. As soon as I was through the barrier I went full pelt straight to the Hogs Head zooming through traffic and speeding past the stupid KG.

I reached the end of the Industrial section and the beginning of the waterfront. There was a few KG on patrol but they would not be a problem if they caused any trouble. As I got to the waterfront I decided to take a shortcut; straight over the water. What was the point of a zoomer if I couldn't do that?

The Hogs Head loomed closer and I began to think of how this meeting was going to go; it could go terribly well and we would all laugh at the end of it _or_ I would get shot as soon as I opened my mouth.

I opened the door of the bar and walked in cautiously, looking for any potential guns pointing at me, as I went to the bar to order a drink. Then I saw him; the one I was most afraid of. He was sitting at the bar in the stool next to me.

"Sig" I said nonchalantly as I picked up the drink that I ordered and took a sip.

"Mike" Sig said with the same amount of nonchalance as me when he also took a sip of his drink. Then I noticed it; a small tear in the corner of his eye. Whether from joy or anger I could not tell yet.

Unconsciously I moved my hand up to my eye and rubbed my eye. Then suddenly Sig burst forth with a shout. He had noticed my hand at my eye

"**Are you trying to say something, MIKE. Are you thinking that I'm crying"** Sig Lunged at me from his barstool; I was expecting to get shot but it was pretty much the same result. Sig grabbed me and… hugged me? "I missed you, Cherrie" I grabbed onto Sig's shoulder.

"I know Sig, I missed you to". We broke apart, the moment now over, then we finished our drinks and went into the backroom of the Hogs Head.

"What happened to you Mike; last time I saw you, you said that you were going back to the underground… That was 3 years ago Mike! _What happened_?"

I looked into Sig's caring eyes. "I got held up. I was in prison for 2 years more recently but for one year, one full year… I fell in love."

"You left the underground and being a wastelander for a _girl_? Why, Mike. Why?"

I turned around and venomously glared at Sig. "She is not just a _girl_ Sig. She is MY _Girl._" I sighed at the memory of her. "She is Tess, Sig"

He stared at me open mouthed at the name of my love. "Tess?" he questioned me.

"Yes, Tess, with orbs of burning sapphire, her beautiful blonde hair, her shining smile and her voluptuously entrancing body. That Tess Sig, that Tess" I sat down on a chair lost in the memory of her.

"You mean, Tess who is now dating Torn?"

"WHAT. I'm going over to the underground Sig. I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you any longer"

"Mike. You might want to put a shirt on before you leave"

I looked down at myself and indeed, I was now shirtless. My prison shirt had been torn and ripped up and all that was left was in tatters. "Do you mind if I borrow…?" Sig tossed me a shirt from one of the crates. It was my old Underground Jumper with my badge and rank as well.

"Don't let _them_ forget who you are, Mike. But don't you forget who _you_ are as well. I'll see you soon anyway, there have been many more metalhead sightings and we need to kill 'em all. Just like old times" Sig gave me a slight wink as he remembered the first time I ever went against a metalhead.

I walked out the door of the storeroom with Sig as I put on my old jumper but as he stopped at the bar I kept walking and I walked out the door of the Hogs Head. _"It was weird how I never saw Krew"_ just then Krew flew out the door of the Hogs Head. "Here's your Gun back ayy. I was going to sell it to a collector hmm. But… here have it back you lucky boy ayy." Krew tossed me my old Dark Eco shotgun; it really packed a punch but Dark Eco bullets are so hard to come by so it only gets used on occasion.

"Thanks Krew". After I put the gun back into my…dammit, I don't have my holster anymore. I walked back over to my zoomer that I had _parked_ outside the bar. I had to put my gun in an improvised holster on the zoomer; it was between my leg and the foot pedal.

It only took me 10 minutes to get to the underground H.Q and what I saw made me laugh; Torn was trying to act detached as he always did, with a varying amount of success on Jak. I walked up behind Torn but Tess noticed me. I signalled her to stay quiet as I snuck up behind him. "Get the Flag" Torn flung his knife up in the air; so predictable. "And then we'll…" Torn's had grasped air as he tried to catch his knife.

"Torn. You and I have to talk…" I gripped the hilt of his knife in one hand and the blade in the other and snapped it in half; the knife blade severed from the hilt. "About Tess". Torn winced as I mentioned Tess' name.

Jak now looked at me with a bit of respect. The fact that I was talking to Torn with no fear in my voice obviously impressed him. Jak left for his mission so that he could see the _shadow_; as soon as he left I engaged Torn in another bout of shouting again. "What gives you the permission to give orders to newbies Torn? Last I knew that was Geoff's Job"

Torn cut me off as I was about to start on another point. "Geoff is dead, Mike. Most of them are dead or quit. There _is _only me to give the orders to newbies. We're all that's left, me, Tess, Ashelin, The Shadow, Brian and now you, Mike."

"Fine that explains most things but… what about Tess. If you ever send her on a mission to the prison or any Life-threatening mission at all; I. Will. **Make**. **You**. _**Suffer**_." I walked closer to Torn and grabbed him by his collar and with every word I lifted him higher off the ground.

"She chose that mission as soon as she heard that you were there. I did try to stop her; but I couldn't." I let him go and then I walked over to Tess.

"Sorry, Mike. I'm so…" I put my finger onto her lips.

"We will talk later, babe" I walked over to the entrance to the Underground and went through the corridors to my bunk. As I was walking through though I did notice Torn was right; the place was much emptier.

I sat down on my bunk, contemplating what has happened and what has happened to me, when I began to fall asleep but before I could get any sleep I heard that annoying voice in my head again.

"_**I'm going to tell you who Kor is now. He is you're…"**_

"_Well who is he?"_

"_**He is you're… But he is also you're… and you're only…"**_

"_What? What the hell is he, Michael?"_

"_**I don't think I'm allowed to tell you. I think some stupid Precursor has put a ban on me telling you; so that it doesn't upset some prophecy I think."**_

"_So you definitely can't tell me?"_

"_**No"**_

"_Then can you please let me go to sleep; you annoying prick"_

"_**Fine but that is no language for a Prince to use… Ohh so I can tell you something"**_

With that thought bouncing around my head, I went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Well did you expect THAT... HMMMMM

i bet you didnt and if you did, well you've just ruined the plot of the whole story.

and before you ask, yes Michael Knows about Mike and What he is...

I have also decided that i will not continue this untill i get 14 reviews.

Expect more love, more action and more... Torn getting his ass kicked ^_^


End file.
